


Bare

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crying, Crying During Sex, Drooling, Excessive Amounts of Come, Large Cock, Like MASSIVE Cock, M/M, Monsters, Vibrators, Werebears, werebear!Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Scout get interrupted getting down and dirty by a pesky transformation.  Heavy's a werebear, and Scout learns what it's like to get utterly sexually wrecked.  By said werebear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_bro_joe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Joe!

Scout couldn't move. Every single part of his body wanted to move, but no one part of it could agree on which direction to go.

He trembled, he shivered, and a bead of sweat began to form at his temple. His mouth was wet with saliva, and the hum of pleasure rippled through him as the overlarge plug deep in his well-slicked ass vibrated away. He clutched at the sheets of their bed, breaths short and panting. At the same time, his eyes were wide in terror, his muscles tense and quaking. He wasn't sure whether to flee or grab hold of his dick and jerk it like the starter cord of a rusted-out lawnmower. Neither option was particularly close to the top of his mind, however, overpowered by the sheer wonder and horror upon which his eyes were fixed.

His boyfriend was a werebear.

Heavy stood from the hunched ball of discomfort he'd curled into during his transformation. He was huge, taller, broader, more muscular in every way. Round ears sat atop his head, and claws ended his enormous fingers. He stretched, arms and back flexing beneath the thick, black fur that covered him head-to-toe. The beast turned to look at his young lover, glacial blue eyes standing stark against the dark fur of his ursine face. A sharp-toothed grin crossed his muzzle, and the werebear licked his chops, his tongue long and curling against his own maw.

Scout wasn't sure whether Heavy wanted to pleasure him or devour him, and was more than a little freaked out by how much that turned him on. A brief thought as to the illicit applications of that long tongue flittered through his head. "Heavy?" he whispered between stuttering, pleasure-ragged breaths.

"Tiny Scout should see self," the great beast rumbled, his voice deeper, thicker, words formed with some difficulty by his inhuman mouth. "Red and shaking. Are you scared?"

"More like turned on more'n I ever been," the young mercenary replied, voice low, spreading his legs for the massive monster approaching the bed.

"Horosho," Heavy growled, placing one clawed hand on the foot of the bed. He watched Scout's hips buck under the assault of the huge plug filling his ass, and grinned. The scrawny athlete looked amazingly hot.

Scout bit his lip, watching Heavy watching him, and letting his gaze rove the monster's body. His eye was caught by a flash of pink amidst the darkness of his fur. He panted, rolling his hips against the plug inside of him, and whined his lover's name. "Holy shit, Misha, I—you— _fuck_!"

"What about me?"

"You look so fuckin' hot like that, all big an' furry an' freakin' scary as hell," Scout moaned.

"I do?" It wasn't a question. Not from the predatory grin across the werebear's sharp teeth. The younger man's eyes stayed on that stark pink, his lover's cock emerging from its sheath, growing between his thighs. It was bigger than ever, a fat cylinder of an organ, which tapered to an odd point at the tip. Its shape was completely inhuman, lacking a head, and it continued to grow longer, thicker, until Scout began to worry. Heavy was so turned on, and a broad, clawed hand wrapped around that length, tugging lightly to urge it along.

"Holy shit, yeah. Lookit that thing, man. You're  _huge_ . You gonna fuck me with that?"

Heavy growled, leaning in low with a terrifyingly dangerous look on his ursine face. "Am going to fuck you with this," he confirmed, shaking his cock in his hand like a threat. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling between the young human's spread legs, and licked his chops again. "Make us ready. Do not know how long I can hold back."

"Y-you mean?"

"Now, Scout."

"Okay! Uh, yeah!" the young man stuttered, leaning forward to tug the plug from his ass with great difficulty, shivering as it slipped out past the stretched muscle. He flicked the switch to turn it off, and set it on the night stand for later cleaning, then snatched up the lube. "You want me to get you?"

Heavy nodded, and Scout obeyed, sitting on his heels as he squirted a liberal amount of lube all over the werebear's massive cock. As soon as the beast was satisfied with his work, he shoved Scout back down, and took hold of his slim hips. With a growl, he angled himself, and began to push into his human lover.

Scout cried out, his voice strained, his body drawn tight as Heavy stretched him open around his titanic cock. He filled the slim young man to capacity, and his hands dug blunt nails into the werebear's massive shoulders. "Shit shit shit shhhhiiiiit!" he hissed, eyes clenched tight, trying to will himself to relax his ass and allow the monstrous member entry.

"You are alright?" Heavy asked, his voice pinched as he endured the beautiful tightness of Scout's ass. He was clenching around him in spasms, trying to adjust, wriggling beneath him. It made the Russian ache to buck in, and the beast within him was making it difficult to resist.

"Yeah, yeah, holy shit yeah," the younger man cursed, spreading his legs as far as he could and arching up into him. "I got this, you're just—shit you're big, babe."

"Am not so tiny," the werebear teased.

"No shit," Scout laughed, breathless. "Go."

"Go?"

"Do it, do me, come on."

"You are sure?"

"Fuck me."

Heavy let go, taking a deep breath and slamming in to the root, wrenching a scream from his lover. When he hesitated, Scout kicked him in the hip, urging him on, and he obeyed. He monster within him took over and he began to thrust in earnest, ramming the gigantic length into his little lover, the burn of the stretch and the throb of fullness driving the breath from Scout with each pass.

He yelped and howled, each ingress an ordeal, making his hands clench tight in Heavy's fur. The beast barely noticed, rutting into his lover's quivering body with complete abandon. He drove viciously into Scout, rocking the bed, rattling the headboard against the wall and threatening to destroy its frame. He might have destroyed Scout, as well.

The athlete sobbed, stretched beyond anything he'd ever felt, his whole body feeling like it was stuffed with Heavy, penetrating him so deep it made him shudder. He gawped and gasped, forgetting how to swallow, forgetting how to breathe, his air forced out with each thrust that filled him completely. It was too much, and his tight-drawn body sparked and trembled with overwhelming sensation.

A sudden paroxysm alongside rapid clenching signaled Scout's orgasm, which was sounded with a ruined, strained sob and hot tears rolling down his face. He messed his belly and Heavy's, come soaking into the great bear's fur, brushed in a thin coat along his own skin. He clutched at the monster who continued to fuck him, take him, use him, his ursine growls and groans filling Scout's ears. He flopped, boneless, to the bed, unable to do more than weep and cry out, overstimulation bringing him over the edge of pleasure. He writhed, bawling, moaning in spite of it, and his breath came in hitches and wails. Drool ran from the corners of his mouth and crept down his jaw and neck, the burning, sparking ecstasy of Heavy fucking him half to death too much for him to handle with any grace or sense.

Heavy snarled, one clawed hand taking rough hold of Scout's shoulder, pricking into his skin and drawing blood to ooze slowly forth. His other paw braced the young man's hip, and with a loud, hungry growl, he began to speed up. Scout didn't think he could go harder, but was proven wrong as Heavy violently rutted into him, stretching and filling him and shoving hoarse cries out of his throat. He sobbed and wailed, body going slack as the monstrous bear drove into his useless body. The wall began to shed splinters where the headboard dug into it with each slam, and the bed creaked in terror of its imminent destruction. With a roar that made the runner's heart skip beats and his ears sting, Heavy came inside his human lover, pumping come into him until it leaked out around his own cock, dripping from Scout in a gooey stream to puddle on the bed beneath their heated bodies.

Dimly, Scout thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever felt. There wasn't much other thinking he was able to do.

Heavy lowered Scout to the bed, slipping out of his come-slick hole slowly and watching the leaking fluid that followed his softening length. Scout gaped wide, and it sent a pang through the beast's libido, even if he couldn't act on it. He sat back on his heels and looked the ruined youth over, his sweating, flushed body, trembling with aftershocks and overexertion. His tongue lolled out, spit running down his chin and jaw, tears coming in steady streams from his eyes, his belly and chest hitching with quiet sobs.

Oh god, what had he done?

Leaning over Scout, he took careful hold of the young man's chin, tilting him to face him, to look into his eyes. They were watery and red, and Scout sniffled a little before smiling softly. His voice croaked from screaming, but he asked, "Was it as good for you, baby bear?"

A toothy grin answered him, chased by a soft laugh.


End file.
